


(Together We) Disassemble

by RayShippouUchiha



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Because the trailer gave me feels, Character Death, M/M, So now I give them to you, Tony Stark Wears The Infinity Gauntlet, but like, in a hopeful way, in the worst kind of way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayShippouUchiha/pseuds/RayShippouUchiha
Summary: “I didn’t call you,” Tony rasps.  It’s all he can think to say with the taste of blood heavy on his tongue and the feel of his atoms being pulled apart filling every nerve withpain.“I know,” Steve smiles down at him, sad and pained and still so beautiful despite everything that’d passed between them.  “You didn’t need me Tony, you never needed me.”





	(Together We) Disassemble

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble of how I'd like Avengers 4 to go because the Infinity War trailer gave me all the feels.

Time stands still around him, frozen between the breathes of the universe like a still shot.

The Infinity Gauntlet is  _power_ unlike anything Tony’s ever known.

It’s the universe itself, is all the aspects of creation, twisted and bent and barely leashed.

Things that should have never been tamed brought to heel by a Mad Titan.

And always,  _always_ , so very eager to be unleashed.

And now …

Now it’s all resting in Tony’s hands.

He doesn’t want it.

He  _doesn’t_.

He never did.

And yet, it came to him anyways.

And now it’s  _eating_ away at him, that power, those Infinity Stones.  Each too powerful on their own for a regular human to wield.  

And  _together_ …

Even with the arc reactor mitigating some of the damage, providing a small shield against the Stones and their powers, Tony’s still  _achingly_ human.

He can’t hold it back, not for forever, maybe not even for long enough.

It’s going to destroy him and everything, all of the pain and blood and betrayal, will have been for  _nothing_ because he  _wasn’t strong enough to save everyone_.

On his arm the Infinity Gauntlet pulses with deadly intent.

In his chest the arc reactor hums and vibrates in answer.

And in that moment Tony knows the truth of his entire existence.

This moment.

This one act.

This one desperate struggle to save so much and so many.

_This is what he’d been born for._

And this is what’s going to finally  _ ~~blessedly~~_  kill him.

This is his curtain call, his ending.  Tony’s going to finally be able to  _rest_.

But first he has to be strong enough, has to be  _iron_ deep down to his core, so he can do what needs to be done.

But the Stones and the Gauntlet are so  _strong_.

And, again, Tony is only human.

_And what is one man against the wrath of all creation?_

There’s an arm around his waist then, thick and heavy with muscle, and a body slides its way into the space at his side.

Tony looks up and for a split second all he can see is  _blue_.

“I didn’t call you,” Tony rasps.  It’s all he can think to say with the taste of blood heavy on his tongue and the feel of his atoms being pulled apart filling every nerve with  _pain_.

“I know,” Steve smiles down at him, sad and pained and still so beautiful despite everything that’d passed between them.  “You didn’t need me Tony, you never needed me.”

“Steve,” Tony goes to protest or agree, he can’t be sure, but Steve cuts him off.

Bends down and kisses him softly,  _sweetly_ , like the world around them isn’t ending.

Like  _Tony_ isn’t ending.

“You didn’t, not like that.” Steve says again, and his voice is soft and  _devastated_.  There are tears in his eyes and Tony hadn’t thought he could hurt more but the sight makes him into a  _liar_ once again.  “But  _I_  needed  _you_.  You gave me a home Tony, you  _were_ my home.  Took me a long time to realize that.  Too long.  I always seem to do that.  Wait too long.”

“Next time, don’t wait so long,” Tony tries to smile but from the expression Steve gets he knows it comes out wrong.

“Oh Tony,” Steve sighs as he leans down until their foreheads are pressed together.  “There was never gonna be a next time after you.

A hand comes up to slot its fingers between Tony’s, blood and soot streaked skin pressing against the burning gold of the Infinity Gauntlet.

“ _Steve_ ,” Tony says his name with all the agony that’s racing through him at the realization of what’s happening crystallizing in his mind.  “ _Don’t_.”

“It’s okay,” Steve pulls back enough to smile down at him again.  “It’s going to be alright.  This is good.  I want this.   _I want to do this with you_.  We’re gonna do this Tony.  We are.   _Together_.”

“ _Together_ ,” Tony’s crying, he knows he is because the tears burn his face like beads of molten metal cutting furrows into his skin.

Steve smiles, leans down to kiss him one last time, and presses their foreheads together again.

His eyes are open and he’s staring at Tony like he’s trying to memorize everything about him.

All Tony can do is look back and all Tony can feel is Steve’s arm around him, his hand in his, and  _love_ that has always been between them welling up behind his teeth.

For once he doesn’t bother to run from it.

Because this is the  _end_ and if Steve’s the last thing he sees …

 _Well_.

It might not be so bad.

The Gauntlet shudders in their hold, the Stones lashing out like they  _know_ what they intend to do.

Like they  _know_ and they’re trying to fight it.

But it’s useless, Tony knows it is.

Because Tony might be a fragile, breakable, human but  _Steve_ … Steve’s always been so much more.

And together?

“ _Avengers_ …” Steve whispers. 

Tony’s always felt like together there’s no force in the universe that could  _ever_ stop them.

“ _Disassemble_ …” Tony screams as the power wells up and washes over the both of them blotting the world, blotting  _existence itself_ , out around the both of them.

And, in the days that follow, the days that were bought and paid for with blood and tears and the  _death of heroes_.

They  _do_. 

**Author's Note:**

> http://rayshippouuchiha.tumblr.com/


End file.
